In making a lenticular-type 3D picture or animation picture, the basic process involves exposing a plurality of 2D images, each at a different projection angle, onto a lenticular print material to form a plurality of optically-compressed line-form images on the photosensitive coating underlying the lenticules of the lenticular print material. It is well-known that, in making a 3D picture of a scene, it is necessary to select a common point in each 2D image of the scene as the registration point (also known as the key subject in 3D photography) for aligning these 2D images during exposure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,449 (Lam) discloses a single-stage printer for making 3D pictures from 2D images recorded on film; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,950 (Fritsch) discloses a dual-stage printer for making 3D pictures from 2D images recorded on film. In both disclosures by Lam and by Fritsch, the key subject in each 2D image must be first captured by an electronic camera and the key subject location determined by a computer. After the key subject location is known, the alignment of the key subject is accomplished by separately adjusting each of the negatives on which the 2D images are recorded.
Presently, in order to produce a 3D picture, it is necessary to take a series of 2D images and record them on film. The printing of 3D pictures can only be carried out after the film is processed. This requirement renders real-time 3D photography not plausible. Furthermore, determining the key subject location and the alignment of the key subject during printing requires precision optical means and mechanical means. Each of the above-mentioned disclosed methods requires a printer of high degree of complexity. Furthermore, the images recorded on film are difficult to change or combine or edit at the time of printing.
It is desirable to provide a lenticular printer which operates on a simple principle and allows the images to be manipulated before or at the time of printing.